User talk:Grover
books, part 2 Hey Scott! I need some help here. I have two of these little floppy books called "Big Bird "Beep" Book. "Let's Get Dressed!" I didn't know where this would go just because. I've looked around to see if i could find more about this book or the machine that came with it. But couldn't find anything. Here's a look at the book. Kyle 07:55, 7 March 2007 (UCT) :Do you have information on the author, illustrator, ISBN and publish date? —Scott (talk) 01:59, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Here the illustrators. Anne Sikorski and Cover illusterator Tom Brannon. I can't find the ISBN. It's nowhere. I've looked on the back and in the book and nothing of that. Year 1989 Golden Press Book. That's all i can find on it. Kyle 08:11, 7 March 2007 (UCT) :::Yeah, I have that too. There isn't an ISBN. On the inside, it says: "Based on the Sesame Street curriculum, Big Bird Beep Books introduce your child to preschool subjects. Each activity page helps your child practice basic skills with the use of the electronic beeper. The beep sound acts as positive reinforcement when your child chooses the correct answer." Etc. -- Danny (talk) 02:13, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::By the way, this is the book that has Mrs. Monster finding a sock, which you may remember from My Week with Grover's Mom. -- Danny (talk) 02:15, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I thought thats what it was but i didn't have the eletronic beeper to go with it. I just didn't know if it would go with the games or books. Yep i remember that. I alway liked that with those Danny. Kyle 08:19, 7 March 2007 (UCT) ::::::Another thing i had was one second book in the seires of "Big Bird's Story Magic" book. It's another verison of Big Bird and Little Bird's Big & Little Book but didn't know with it being that it kind of has the same cover as the first one published. But didn't know if you would want it up or what? Kyle 08:30, 7 March 2007 (UCT) :::::::Hey Danny i found another the other SS beep book i was talking about but something is not the same as the other i have. This one doesn't have spiral thingys. I was for sure that other one i had the spiral things but i guess not if i don't run across it. But here's the pic of it. Kyle 03:22, 12 March 2007 (UCT) ::::::::Thanks, Kyle! I just created a page for them -- Big Bird Beep Books. Can you tell me the illustrators listed on New Words? -- Danny (talk) 21:02, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Sure thing. Jane Yamada. Also i have several books that aren't listed could i just send you the pic,ISBN,illustrators and everything else to you? Kyle 04:08, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :I think you should try adding them yourself! Go to , and add the pages. If you have any problems, people will help you out. -- Danny (talk) 21:12, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ok. Thank Danny. I'll look into that. -- Kyle (talk} 04:18, 12 March 2007 (UTC) books Hi Kyle. I'm a little confused by the summary for What's in Oscar's Trash Can?... is that the description from the book? Also, I don't understand what you mean on Ernie Follows His Nose... was it originally published under that title in 1990? Was it another book? Do you have an ISBN? Also, your description of Hide-and-Seek Safari sounds a little POV; could you take a look at that? —Scott (talk) 03:03, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :What's in Oscar's Trash Can? yes that is the summary from the back of the book. I have it. Yes the Ernie Follows His Nose yes it was originally published under the title in 1990. It has the same cover just different color on the background. I don't know what ISBN or POV stand for? Sorry if i can't seem to do anything good with discribing books. I'm trying my best. -- Kyle 9:12, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I understand you're doing your best. We shouldn't really copy the descriptions from the back of the book though. If you have the book, can you try to briefly summarize it? POV stand for Point of View; more accurately, the wiki needs to reflect a Neutral Point of View. Our entries can't sound like we're tossing our own opinions into the mix with real information. As for ISBN, every book ha sa number assigned to it. Most book entries here on the wiki have catalogued them in the template you see on the right of the page. I tried looking for an earlier print of Ernie Follows His Nose, but couldn't find one. If you could post the ISBN number on the version you have, that would be helpful. —Scott (talk) 03:18, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::Kyle, please respond here so that the conversation stays in one place. What I'm asking for is the ISBN number that's printed on the version of Ernie Follows His Nose that's sitting on your lap. Use your keyboard to type the numbers and letters onto the screen so that we can see them here. —Scott (talk) 03:38, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I found the 1990 listing for Ernie and his nose on alibris with the ISBN; it was also released in 1999. I'll add it to the page; Kyle if you can find the number on your copy (it's usually on the copyright page, or sometimes the back cover) and confirm that it matches that'd be a great sanity check. -- Wendy (talk) 03:56, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Ok. Here it is. 0-307-12321-9 --Kyle 09:58, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Great! —Scott (talk) 04:01, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hey Scott. I had started writing my own summary of What's in Oscar's Trash Can? and someone deleted it. I was really getting into it and now it's gone. I didn't get to save it. I was really making it my own words and not back of the book. --Kyle 10:04, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I'm sorry you lost your work, but no one here deleted it. As you can see by the page history, it appears you didn't save it. Page edits can only be deleted if they've been saved. —Scott (talk) 04:08, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::The only reason i said that was when i got a message it said it was being worked on another member or something like that. So it's alright. I'll see what i can do. Thanks again Scott and sorry if i've been to much trouble. --Kyle 10:15, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Knickerbocker Hi, Kyle! Are you still planning to add anything to Knickerbocker Sesame Street dolls soon? Since I've been trying to cut down on short pages, and pure stubs. Let me know what your plans are, since if you're having trouble creating pages, it's easy to recreate it when you're ready to add content. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:29, 17 February 2007 (UTC) page edits Kyle, just so you know, we have a sandbox where you can try out page edits until you know that something tricky you're trying to do will work. You don't have to keep saving the page -- in fact, you can also preview your changes before you save the page to see what it will look like. Let me know if you have any questions. — Scott (talk) 16:05, 9 February 2007 (UTC) pictures of books Thanks for the picture of Baby Fozzie Visits the Doctor, but as you can see, The Amazing Mumford Forgets the Magic Words! already has a picture. — Scott (talk) 04:06, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :I wanted to let you know that I was putting up another version that had a little Sesame Street logo about the 10th season. I just thought I would put it on there just for another not so different cover. That's all. Sorry. -- User:Grover 23:11, January 30, 2007 ::We don't need two pictures of the same book. — Scott (talk) 04:12, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Talk page Hi Kyle -- I moved your message to User talk:Toughpigs, which is my talk page. You can see my answer there... -- Danny (talk) 11:01, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Knickerbocker Hi, Kyle -- Thanks for telling us your name! I created the page that you said you wanted -- Knickerbocker Sesame Street dolls. -- Danny (talk) 00:04, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 00:05, 16 December 2006 (UTC)